The present invention relates to an improved deflection compensation structure for mounting on the bed of a press brake.
By way of background, the beds and rams of press brakes inherently deflect during pressing operations. To remedy this, numerous types of deflection compensation structures have been proposed in the past. Among these types were structures which incorporated flexible wedges for effectively compensating for the deflection of the press brake bed and ram. However, the flexible wedge structures were either unduly complicated or were constructed in such a manner that they were difficult to install and/or use.